


Momento

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, idk bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Tony looks at N’Jadaka and, oddly, they share a moment where they’re on the same page thinking the same thing. It doesn’t happen often thanks to the general anger N’Jadaka had towards… well, life and most things in it, but this is the kind of thing he and Tony had experience with probably in equal parts if with vastly different circumstances surrounding drug abuse in their lives.





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my Tumblr forever ago but I liked how it came out so I spent a dumb amount of time tracking this down so I could post it here. Also this features a lot of Erik (called N'Jadaka here) and he's such an angry sad bean :( I should write more of him.

Tony looks at N’Jadaka and, oddly, they share a moment where they’re on the same page thinking the same thing. It doesn’t happen often thanks to the general anger N’Jadaka had towards… well, life and most things in it, but this is the kind of thing he and Tony had experience with probably in equal parts if with vastly different circumstances surrounding drug abuse in their lives.

It helps that Tony has been a drug addict himself though N’Jadaka hasn’t. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what to do though. “I’ve got this,” he says quietly and Tony nods, moving off to find whatever the hell T’Challa was on.

“What is going on?” Nakia asks, confused and scared.

“He’s gunna be okay,” N’Jadaka tells her. Its true but barely. Whatever it was he took it’s probably tainted, but he’s loopy, not totally fucked. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately in this case, Tony knows how to tell the difference.

“That doesn’t explain what’s happening,” Nakia points out and Tony finds T’Challa’s stash easily enough. Careless, he thinks, to hide it in an obvious place like the small Wakandan box he always seemed to keep close. For reasons Tony doesn’t want to guess at now but they’re past that kind of thing.

“He took something,” Tony says softly, “whatever this is something’s wrong with it.”

“I’m okay,” T’Challa mumbles in his native language. Its so garbled Tony only just understands it and he sighs, tossing at least one of T’Challa’s stashes aside and going to T’Challa.

“I know you are,” Tony says softly, carefully brushing his thumb over his cheek. N’Jadaka gives him a confused look, as does Nakia, but the reasons are different. Nakia knows what T’Challa just said and clearly didn’t understand Tony’s reaction. N’Jadaka is irritated that, once again, Tony seems to have more access to cultural knowledge that he doesn’t. It isn’t like Tony can help that though, or T’Challa really. This is all the result of someone else’s mistakes but T’Chaka isn’t in the country to blame so Tony gets the brunt of it.

“He said he’s okay,” Tony explains and N’Jadaka rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, you’re just fucking fine T’Challa. You’re only on bad drugs,” he says in a harsh tone. Nakia looks slightly offended at N’Jadaka’s comment but Tony knows his type. Maybe he sounds heartless and harsh, but its because feeling things is hard. And he feels so much all the time already.

“You’ll be okay too,” Tony tells him. Because he will- N’Jadaka is a survivor in ways Tony admires even if they don’t much get along. Or more accurately N’Jadaka kind of hates him while Tony mostly avoids him, though he holds a distant respect for him.

“What the hell do you know about me?” he snaps in his usual fashion.

“Mostly nothing,” Tony admits freely. “But I do know you’re tougher than you look.” Probably because he looks like an art hoe but Tony doesn’t tell him that. N’Jadaka gives him a dirty look and stands, giving T’Challa one last glance before looking away.

“I thought I was done with this shit,” he mumbles more to himself than anyone else and he walks away. Tony is sure he isn’t coming back, not for some time anyways, so he sets to work coaxing T’Challa into a chair instead of his place on the floor. Nakia helps and, strangely, defers to his instructions while he carefully arranges T’Challa into a more comfortable position.

“Why would he do something like this?” she whispers to him when T’Challa falls asleep. Tony makes sure to check to see if its a natural sleep or if he’s passed out and thankfully its not the latter.

“I don’t know, Nakia. But we should be be more worried that none of us noticed.” Tony, he’s never been subtle about addiction though he knows lots of people that are. That just makes things all that much more difficult to manage and monitor. They will manage though- between him, Nakia, and N’Jadaka they’ll ensure whatever the hell T’Challa is thinking will stop.

*

By the time T’Challa wakes up N’Jadaka is back and Tony is, god help him, in intervention mode. “The good news is that for once I’m not on the receiving end of one of these things. The bad news is that  _you_  are,” he tells T’Challa. “What the fuck?” he says in place of all the eloquent speeches he had planned in his head because real life isn’t a daydream.

T’Challa sighs, thankfully looking much better than he did a few hours ago. “I just need the extra focus sometimes and-”

“Then don’t do drugs, dipshit,” N’Jadaka snaps. “You had  _everything_  handed to you and you’re going to throw it away for  _drugs_? Are you fucking  _kidding_  me?” he asks, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I have it-” T’Challa starts but Tony cuts him off.

“Under control,” he finishes. “Let me guess- you also only use them when you absolutely  _need_  to, which you consider sparingly, and you think you’re not addicted. You’re preaching to the choir buddy, I used to be an addict so don’t pull that shit with me you’re smarter than that. What were you thinking?” he asks, his tone softer on that last bit. 

He sighs, sitting back in his seat and rubbing his temples. “I have a lot of responsibility and I just don’t have enough time in a day- this helps,” he says. 

Tony lets out a long sigh but N’Jadaka cuts him off. “You do drugs for Wakanda, really? That’s what you’re going with?” he asks, rolling his eyes. “You do drugs for  _you_ , don’t act like Wakanda has anything to do with this,” he snaps.

Its not exactly true, Tony can see it, but N’Jadaka isn’t exactly wrong either. “T’Challa you know how this ends, you literally watched it happen with me. You want that birthday party to happen to you except instead of a crowd of people in your house its a country you’ve failed? I get being under pressure and I get the loads of responsibility you have but you aren’t exactly in this alone. Talk to your Council, your mother, Nakia, tribal leaders, basically anyone. You don’t do drugs about your problems, T’Challa. Believe me, I know that better than most.”

T’Challa looks away, “I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he murmurs.

“Yeah, neither did I,” Tony says softly. “But you’re a lot stronger than I ever was, and you have a lot of people to help you. And we found all your stashes and enrolled you in a discreet rehab facility you’re leaving for in an hour.”

T’Challa gives him a dirty look, “really?” he asks, irritated.

“Get that ungrateful look off your face,” N’Jadaka snaps, “you’ve got more opportunities to improve than most people in your situation so shut up and take it.”

“Are you done?” Tony asks, giving him an irritated look.

“What’s that for?” he asks and Nakia finally rolls her eyes too.

“I don’t know why you think reminding him of his situation will help when that’s what got him here,” she says. “And you. Why didn’t you say something? We all would have helped.”

Tony already knows the answer but T’Challa responds helpfully anyways. “I didn’t want to look weak or incompetent,” he murmurs.

“And your solution was to be a drug addict?” N’Jadaka says. He opens his mouth to say more but Tony cuts him off, knowing something cruel is about to come out.

“Asking for help isn’t weak, T’Challa. Its what normal people do- its what good leaders do when they realize someone else might know better than them. No one would have looked down on you for that,” he says.

“He’s right,” Nakia throws in because she’d know better than him. “None of us want to see you fail, and absolutely no one would look down on you for needing help. So please take ours.”

It takes a few moments but T’Challa finally nods and they all look relieved, N’Jadaka most of all.

*

“You’ll be okay,” Tony tells him, “Nakia has already redistributed all the tasks you usually do so your absence will go smoothly,” he adds. T’Challa has to be worried about that and Tony doesn’t want it to distract him from recovery. And Nakia is frighteningly efficient, like Pepper but with martial arts capabilities. Tony finds her as impressive as he does frightening, but he also knows that T’Challa trusts her more than most everyone else so if he says she’s made sure his responsibilities are covered they are.

T’Challa presses his forehead to Tony’s. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Tony allows himself the moment, letting it sink in for a bit before he pulls away. “You’re welcome,” he says, taking a step back. T’Challa goes to turn around but N’Jadaka speaks first, calling him back.

“Wait,” he says, standing there awkwardly for a moment when T’Challa turns. It takes a few seconds but he eventually moves forward, hugging T’Challa tightly. “I don’t want to lose you too,” he whispers and Tony looks away from the moment. He doesn’t know if its because of how intimate it feels or because he’s about to cry but he gives them space.

“You won’t,” T’Challa assures him. “I’ll be alright.”

“You better be,” N’Jadaka sniffs. “If you think you’d ruin the country imagine what I’d do to it.”

T’Challa laughs, “well, you could always abdicate to Shuri,” he points out but N’Jadaka snorts.

“Hell no, I’ve always wanted to be a king. But I’ll just kick your ass to get the throne instead,” he says and T’Challa shakes his head.

“In your dreams, N’Jadaka,” he says, turning and walking into the facility.

N’Jadaka turns to Tony, “I don’t think he knows how good I am,” he says and Tony smiles.

“He definitely doesn’t, but if you could go easy on him I’d appreciate it.” N’Jadaka grins and Tony knows that’s definitely never going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
